


Размышления (Contemplation)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь похожа на <s>коробку шоколадных конфет</s> книгу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размышления (Contemplation)

**Author's Note:**

\- Я думаю, с твоей стороны было чисто по-дьявольски сначала подарить мне на Рождество книгу, а после не давать мне ни тишины, ни одиночества, чтобы спокойно ее почитать, - наконец, с досадой произнес Северус, когда Гарри в третий раз за вечер отвлек его.  
  
Поэтому Поттеру пришлось буквально застегнуть рот на молнию (ну, то есть, он произвел "застегивающее" движение, ведь если бы он по-настоящему его застегнул, это могло плохо закончиться), после чего закрыть его на воображаемый ключ. Он посмотрел на часы: гриффиндорец был полон решимости не произнести ни звука как минимум в ближайший час. Северус окинул его взглядом а-ля "Как-то я не сильно впечатлен" и вернулся к книге.  
  
Спустя десять минут Гарри осознал, как же он привык говорить почти тут же все, что приходило ему в голову. Возможно, Северус был не так уж неправ...  
  
Он побродил по комнате, поворошил угли в камине, полистал несколько его собственных книг и закончил свои метания на диване, рядом с Северусом: достаточно далеко, чтобы не вторгаться в границы его "одиночества", но и достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать уют, который возникал каждый раз, когда он был физически близок к Снейпу.  
  
За окном шел снег. Гарри видел, как не спеша в сгущающихся сумерках снежинки опускались на землю. Он улыбнулся, переведя взгляд на ровный ряд саженцев вдоль забора.  
  
 _Что это был за год_ , - подумал Поттер. Они приютили кота - простого, черно-белого дворнягу, - который тут же дал понять, что предпочитает общество Северуса.  
  
А месяц спустя было прибавление в виде котенка, потому что каждый знает, что котам нужна компания. Ну, или так сказал Северус. И это сказал человек, который однозначно заявлял, что он не особо любит кошек. _Они вечно кого-то выслеживают_ , - сказал он тогда Гарри. А Поттер подумал про себя, что "рыбак рыбака...".  
  
Снейп заключил один особенно прибыльный контракт на зелья, Гарри повысили, и оба этих события должным образом были отмечены в пабе на вечеринке-сюрпризе, устроенной их общими друзьями. К удовольствию гриффиндорца, Северус, похоже, был так же рад, как и он.  
  
Саженцы за окном... Гарри подполз ближе к Снейпу, вспомнив тот день в июне, когда они вдвоем вручную копали ямки и опускали в них упакованные в специальные мешочки с удобрениями корни еще совсем маленьких деревьев. Он ощущал тогда странное удовлетворение от работы: будто посадка деревьев каким-то образом подтверждала постоянство и серьезность их отношений.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как Северус обнял его одной рукой за плечи, и с трудом подавил в себе желание заглянуть мужчине в глаза. Поттер знал, что если посмотрит, то, скорее всего, не сдержится и заговорит. А час еще не прошел.

Северус облизал кончик пальца и перевернул страницу.  
  
 _Жизнь похожа на книгу_ , - пришло Гарри в голову.  
  
 _Есть начало, середина и конец._  
  
 _Есть персонажи, которые появляются и очень скоро исчезают. А есть те, чья фигура проходит сквозь всю книгу: будь то к лучшему или к худшему. Иногда неизменно занимая одно положение на протяжении всего повествования, а иногда несколько раз меняя его в течение всей книги, пока не наступает конец._  
  
 _В ней есть сюрпризы и разочарования, надежды и мечты, выигранные сражения и отчаянные падения. Есть печаль и радость, рождение и смерть._  
  
 _Есть любовь, у которой никогда не было шансов расцвести, и есть неторопливая, постоянная привязанность, которая растет несмотря ни на что, пока не возносится вверх, словно песнь феникса._  
  
 _И в жизни, и в книгах дни складываются в недели, те - в месяцы, а затем и в годы. Время идет и меняет нас всех, и то, что ждет тебя в конце, довольно часто совершенно не то, чего ты ожидал._  
  
 _Жизнь - это книга, которую мы пишем сами_ , - понял он.  
  
\- Время, - произнес мягкий голос Гарри на ухо, а рука захлопнула книгу перед его глазами с глухим _хлопком_.  
  
Поттер повернулся лицом к Северусу:  
  
\- Уже?  
  
\- Ты вел себя очень хорошо. Я в шоке, - произнес Снейп сдержанно и, подняв руку, заправил локон Гарри за ухо. - Чем ты хочешь заняться в оставшуюся часть вечера, мм? - спросил он чуть хрипло, приподняв лицо Поттера за подбородок.  
  
Их губы почти соприкасались. Гарри ощутил, как его сердце начало биться быстрее. Подняв руку, он зарылся пальцами в волосы Северуса на затылке:  
  
\- Ну, если ты не против, я бы предпочел раздеться, пойти в кровать и затрахать друг друга до потери сознания.  
  
Северус прижался к его рту в долгом, полном желания поцелуе, сминая губы и лаская его язык своим. Оторвавшись ненадолго, он смог выдохнуть лишь:  
  
\- Я согласен. И необязательно именно в таком порядке.


End file.
